looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Warren Foster
Warren Foster (October 24, 1904 - December 13, 1971) was a screenwriter, who worked under the units of Robert Clampett, Robert McKimson, and Friz Freleng, in chronological order. Looney Works 1930s * Porky in Wackyland (1938) (uncredited) * Porky's Naughty Nephew (1938) * Porky's Tire Trouble (1939) * Polar Pals (1939) * Wise Quacks (1939) * Naughty Neighbors (1939) 1940-45 * Porky's Last Stand (1940) * Pilgrim Porky (1940) * Patient Porky (1940) * The Sour Puss (1940) * Porky's Snooze Reel (1941) * Farm Frolics (1941) * Meet John Doughboy (1941) * The Henpecked Duck (1941) * Porky's Pooch (1941) * The Wacky Wabbit (1942) * Nutty News (1942) * Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid (1942) * Wacky Blackout (1942) * Eatin' on the Cuff or The Moth Who Came to Dinner (1942)'' * The Hep Cat (1942) * A Tale of Two Kitties (1942) * Coal Black and de Sebben Dwarfs (1943) †† * Pigs in a Polka (1943) (uncredited) (with Michael Maltese (uncredited) and Tedd Pierce (uncredited)) * Tortoise Wins by a Hare (1943) * The Wise Quacking Duck (1943) * Tin Pan Alley Cats (1943) †† * A Corny Concerto (1943) * Falling Hare (1943) * An Itch in Time (1943) * Puss n' Booty (1943) * Tick Tock Tuckered (1944) * Swooner Crooner (1944) * Birdy and the Beast (1944) * Plane Daffy (1944) * Booby Hatched (1944) * The Stupid Cupid (1944) * A Gruesome Twosome (1945) * Tale of Two Mice (1945) * Wagon Heels (1945) (uncredited) * Nasty Quacks (1945) 1946-1950 * Book Revue (1946) * Baby Bottleneck (1946) * Hare Remover (1946) (with Melvin Millar (uncredited)) * Daffy Doodles (1946) * Hollywood Canine Canteen (1946) * Acrobatty Bunny (1946) * Kitty Kornered (1946) * The Great Piggy Bank Robbery (1946) * Bacall to Arms (1946) (with Bill Scott (uncredited) and Lloyd Turner (uncredited)) (uncredited)'' * Walky Talky Hawky (1946) * The Big Snooze (1946) (uncredited) * The Mouse-Merized Cat (1946) * One Meat Brawl (1947) * The Goofy Gophers (1947) * Birth of a Notion (1947) * Hobo Bobo (1947) * Easter Yeggs (1947) * Crowing Pains (1947) * A Horse Fly Fleas (1947) * Gorilla My Dreams (1948) * Daffy Duck Slept Here (1948) * Hop, Look and Listen (1948) * The Up-Standing Sitter (1948) * The Shell Shocked Egg (1948) * Hot Cross Bunny (1948) * The Foghorn Leghorn (1948) * A-Lad-In His Lamp (1948) * Paying the Piper (1949) * Daffy Duck Hunt (1949) * Rebel Rabbit (1949) * Henhouse Henery (1949) * The Grey Hounded Hare (1949) * The Windblown Hare (1949) * Swallow the Leader (1949) * Hippety Hopper (1949) * Hurdy-Gurdy Hare (1950) * Boobs in the Woods (1950) * Strife with Father (1950) * The Leghorn Blows at Midnight (1950) * An Egg Scramble (1950) * What's Up Doc? (1950) * It's Hummer Time (1950) * A Fractured Leghorn (1950) * Pop 'Im Pop! (1950) * Bushy Hare (1950) * Dog Collared (1950) 1951-1955 * Hare We Go (1951) * A Fox in a Fix (1951) * Canned Feud (1951) (with Cal Howard) * Rabbit Every Monday (1951) (uncredited) * Putty Tat Trouble (1951) * Corn Plastered (1951) * The Fair Haired Hare (1951) * Early to Bet (1951) * Room and Bird (1951) (with Tedd Pierce) * Leghorn Swoggled (1951) * His Hare-Raising Tale (1951) * Tweety's S.O.S. (1951) * Ballot Box Bunny (1951) * Tweet Tweet Tweety (1951) * Gift Wrapped(1952) * Foxy by Proxy (1952) * 14 Carrot Rabbit (1952) * Little Red Rodent Hood (1952) * Ain't She Tweet (1952) * Cracked Quack (1952) * A Bird in a Guilty Cage (1952) * Tree for Two (1952) * Hare Lift (1952) * Snow Business (1953) * A Mouse Divided (1953) * Fowl Weather (1953) * Southern Fried Rabbit (1953) * Ant Pasted (1953) * Hare Trimmed (1953) * Tom Tom Tomcat (1953) * A Street Cat Named Sylvester (1953) * Catty Cornered (1953) * Robot Rabbit (1953) * Dog Pounded (1954) * Captain Hareblower (1954) * I Gopher You (1954) * Bugs and Thugs (1954) * Dr. Jerkyl's Hide (1954) * Muzzle Tough (1954) * Satan's Waitin' (1954) * Yankee Doodle Bugs (1954) * Goo Goo Goliath (1954) * By Word of Mouse (1954) * Pizzicato Pussycat (1955)'' * Pests for Guests (1955) * Stork Naked (1955) * Sahara Hare (1955) * Sandy Claws (1955) (with Arthur Davis) * Hare Brush (1955) * Tweety's Circus (1955) * Lumber Jerks (1955) * This Is a Life? (1955) * A Kiddies Kitty (1955) * Hyde and Hare (1955) * Speedy Gonzales (1955) * Red Riding Hoodwinked (1955) * Roman Legion-Hare (1955) * Heir-Conditioned (1955) * Pappy's Puppy (1955) 1956-1959, 1963 * Too Hop To Handle (1956) * Tweet and Sour (1956) * Rabbitson Crusoe (1956) * Tree Cornered Tweety (1956) * The Unexpected Pest (1956) * Napoleon Bunny-Part (1956) * Tugboat Granny (1956) * A Star Is Bored (1956) * Yankee Dood It (1956) * Two Crows from Tacos (1956) * Three Little Bops (1957) * Tweet Zoo (1957) * Tweety and the Beanstalk (1957) (Uses Looney Tunes Music for Intro and Outro) * Piker's Peak (1957) * Birds Anonymous (1957) * Bugsy and Mugsy (1957) * Greedy for Tweety (1957) * Show Biz Bugs (1957) * Gonzales' Tamales (1957) * Hare-Less Wolf (1958) * A Pizza Tweety-Pie (1958) * A Waggily Tale (1958) * Knighty Knight Bugs (1958) * A Bird in a Bonnet (1958) * Trick or Tweet (1959) * Apes of Wrath (1959) * Mexicali Shmoes (1959) * Tweet and Lovely (1959) * Wild and Woolly Hare (1959) * A Broken Leghorn (1959) (Warren Foster's Final Story) * Tweet Dreams (1959) (With Friz Freleng) (Reuses Footages from old cartoons written by Warren Foster) * Devil's Feud Cake (1963) (With Friz Freleng) (Reuses Footages from old cartoons written by Warren Foster) Category:Screenwriters Category:Deceased Category:1904 Births Category:1971 Deaths Category:Real People Category:Writers